


Withdrawal

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cocaine withdrawal, Multi, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ goes into withdrawal and it's up to Bucky and Steve to keep him from falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Usually sleeping between two Super Soldiers is like sleeping between two furnaces but when when TJ woke if felt like he was on fucking fire. He was sweaty all over and breathing fast.

"Steve. Bucky." He sat up and shook them both up.

Bucky only grunted and held onto TJ tighter. Steve got up immediately and turned pale. "TJ. Are you okay?"

He shook his head and buried his face into his chest to sob loudly. " _I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't. I don't want to. I want to die."_ His voiced was muffled.

Bucky panicked at his last sentence and came to his rescue. "TJ you don't mean that you just need to get this out of your system and them you'll be a hundred percent better, trust me."

" _I don't want to do this. No, I can't. I'm scared. Everything hurts."_

Steve slid off TJ shirt to relieve some heat as he spoke gently "There's no need to be scared when we're here, baby doll. Tell us how it hurts."

"'so hot."

Bucky went to the kitchen and brought back several ice packs to put them on his back before kissing his forehead and brushing his short hair back that was identical to his. All most everything about TJ is identical to Bucky. Their voices were the exact same, hell, they even had the same freckles on their chests because they both sat on the bathroom counter looking in the mirror at them. TJ is a little bit cubbyer than Bucky and have rounder cheeks. Bucky has scars all over his body. Steve says he'll always been able to tell the difference and has kept that promise ever since. 

"We love you TJ, everything is going to fine. Just relax, we're here." Steve added.

""I could take you into the shower to cool down."

He waited a few seconds until nodding.

"Kay, doll." Bucky walked into the bathroom and turned the water on but left it freezing cold, it would probably feel good on Tj's skin. The master ex-assassin heard feet bare slap against the tile. He turned and was TJ standing naked with dry tears on his cheeks. The youngest slumped into his chest and was held there with two strong arms. "You're shaking, honey. "

"'M pathetic." He grunted. Bucky picked him up so his thighs were wrapped around Bucky's waist and walked into the shower. The water beat against his neck and streamed down his chest, shoulders, back, legs. Everything felt better " 'S good. Mmmmm."

"In sickness and in health, baby."

TJ hugged Bucky's neck a bit harder as his shoulders shook. "I'm so happy I found you and Steve," He sobbed. "I'd would've been in a hospital feeling like I was dying and alone or be dead for overdose if I hadn't." Bucky peppered his neck with kisses "that feels good." They stayed like this for what felt like forever until TJ felt his stomach turn. "Bucky. Bucky. Buck- ugh. Let go, let me-" it was too late. Hot bile came up his throat and came out all over Bucky back. TJ'S face split into horror and sadness. "Oh God, I'm sorry im-"

Bucky just turned and the puke washed off of him, to the drain. "It's fine. You think this is the first time I've been thrown up On? Remember, I took care of Steve when he was sick, I was in war. You think this is gonna make me run for the hills, make Steve and me fall out of love? Because I've walked in on you, shaving your asshole and balls and didn't care. The three of his share this love that is never gonna end. We love Steve with all his fears and demons. You still love me with my horrible past. And we still love you with your addictions and problems too. You just need to know we'll never let you go unloved."

"I'll remember that. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. You ready to get Out? We're both about to turn it to prunes."

"Yeah."

Bucky turned off the shower and dried TJ off and dressed him in boxer briefs. They sat the on couch with TJ head in Bucky lap, covered in ice packs on his chest, arms, legs, everywhere. 

Bucky stared in his eyes and said "have I ever told you you're the most beautiful person in the world?"

"We have the same face, Bucky."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this chapter need more and I'm going through a crazy writer's block spell.

"Please! Please! _Please!_ " TJ begged. "Just an hour! I'll go straight to my dealer. You can even drive me there if you want!" 

"No way. I'm not gonna let you fuck up your life." Bucky said firmly and his response from TJ was pouting. 

"Well can you at least scratch me?"

"Where?"

"Everywhere. " TJ was now suffering from his worst symptom yet; itchiness and a bitchy case of irrabilltiy, cravings, insomnia and increase of appetite. So naturally the family of three were up at 4 am. Steve was making sunny side up eggs -without a shirt on- while checking every possible article on the Internet for withdrawal symptoms relief as Bucky and Tj were scratching every inch of his skin. "What does the Internet say, Steve?"

"I'm not seeing anything that will help with itching that we haven't tried but I think some of Bucky's scar cream will help." TJ scratched harder.

" TJ Stop!" Bucky grabbed his hand away to see three trails of white with red beads of blood where TJ broke the skin.

"God Damn It! " TJ yanked away. "I can't sleep! I'm fucking starving! There's bugs crawling all over me but they're not really there!  And most of all I'm being a complete asshole to you two even though you're helping!" Bucky and Steve both stopped to see their beloved husband's explosion. They both knew he wasn't angry just very, very frustrated. "Go guys can go to bed. I'll finish making the eggs, Steve. " He said wearily.

"No way in hell are we gonna leave you on your own. " Steve turned off the stove, trailed to TJ, and gathered him in arms. "Bucky can you please get your scar cream? "

"Yeah." The dashing brunette hustled to the bathroom bringing back a gray tube. Bucky squeezed out a sizable amount and spread it around his back and everywhere he could reach.

TJ leaned into Steve's and his comforting secent. "S 'good. I love you two."

Bucky kissed behind TJ's ear, mumbling a, "we love you so much." After scarffing down eggs, TJ passed out on top of Bucky and Steve. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are amaze-balls!!!!!


End file.
